Young Love's Been Forbidden
by Rouka The Bane
Summary: Sequel To Nevermore. Young Love's Forbidden, And The Two Lovers Are Forced To Flee From All They've Known. Plunged Into The Unknown, Can They Survive?
1. Resignation

**MADAM RED'S MANOR 9:04 P.M.**

After one short year, mine and Grell's romance had grown, and I'd been living with him and he had been living at Madam Red's manor, now that it was empty. Tonight was rainy, and the two of us were sitting on the couch with the curtains open, listening to the rain and watching the white lightning. I yawned and laid my head on Grell's shoulder, cracking a smile. I glanced into his eyes and asked,

"So, how did William react when you told him you were dating a Bane?"

Grell chuckled and laid his chin on my head, replying gently,

"I haven't told him yet."

I sat bolt upright, pulling away from him, despite his protesting whine. I said, slightly irritated he hadn't told Will yet,

"Well, you have to tell him!"

Grell sat up too and asked,

"Why?!"

"Because I told Ciel we were dating, so you should tell William!"

I huffed and crossed my arms. He giggled again but said,

"Okay. You're so cute when you pout. We'll go tell him right now, okay?"

"Yeah."

We got up, hand in hand, and Grell teleported us away to his Realm.

**WILLIAM'S OFFICE 9:15 P.M.**

Grell had swaggered through the halls, head held high as he went towards Will's office. He was actually very nervous. He hesitated before Will's office door, but knocked nonetheless. William called from inside,

"Come in."

Grell pushed the door open, half hiding me behind his back. He said slowly,

"William,"

Will glanced up, smelling demon, but first finished signing his name before acknowledging their presence. William now rested his quill in the ink and looked up.

"What is it, Grell?"

"William, me and Rouka, are dating."

He let me come out from behind him. William glared and went to work on more papers, replying monotonously,

"No Grell, you cannot date her. You cannot date a demon, much less the hybrid of all of them."

Grell screamed back,

"WHY CAN'T WE DATE!? YOU'RE NOT THE BOSS OF MY LIFE!"

William stood up so violently it toppled his chair. He barked back,

"As long as you're a Shinigami in MY Dispatch I DO control your life!"

"Fine!"

He squeezed my hand.

"Consider this my resignation!"

With that, we stomped out, hand in hand, now a Bane and ex-Shinigami couple.


	2. Saved

Will was shaking with fury as we stomped out. He growled at where we once stood,

"Fine, if you want to date a Bane, you can become one!"

Will sounded an alarm that Grell heard from the hall. He suddenly pulled my hand and we began running extremely fast, hundreds of running footsteps behind us. I exclaimed,

"Grell! What's going on?!"

We skidded to a stop as the hall in front of us was barred by dozens of armed Shinigami. Grell instead yanked me harshly down the hall to the right. He panted back,

"Will's sounded an alarm that is reserved for if demons find their way in here! We're both demons now, and all my abilities have been disabled, so have all the other Shinigami's! We're screwed if we can't get out!"

"Grell! Get away from me!"

I ran faster and Grell slowed down. A white light enveloped me, growing bigger and bigger till it burst and Grell tripped. I skidded to a stop and looked at him as he got up on his hands and knees, his eyes wide. I had transformed, and was now a pure black hellhound with red eyes. I looked down at Grell and wagged my tail, seeming to smile. I heard the footsteps again, grabbed Grell's collar in my teeth, and took off running, destroying walls as I ran. The building began shaking and ruble fell on Shinigami's or blocked their path. I turned my head to place Grell on my shoulder and nudged him up till he held to my neck fur. I jumped through a wall on the fourth floor of the Dispatch, soaring effortlessly through the air. Grell pointed to the ground and exclaimed over the roar of the wind,

"Down there! The portal's still open!"

I put all my weight forward and we fell fast. The second all four of my paws hit the ground, I was off and running again. I took an amazing leap, and the second my paws hit the ground, a white light enveloped us again. I was back to normal. The two of us were heading directly into the shrinking portal and tumbled through, but not before a training Scythe flew through the air and embedded itself into the arch of my bare foot. I yelped, but we went tumbling through the portal seconds before it closed.

**FOREST 11:00 P.M.**

Me and Grell went rolling on the soft, springy ground deep in the forest. We were laughing in relief. Soon, we came to a stop, looking up at the moonlight shining through the trees. We were hand in hand and were laughing, but my laugh turned to a cough and I quickly sat upright. Grell rolled to his hands and knees and crawled over, putting his hand on my forehead. It was burning, and he quickly drew back to sit on his knees, wondering what had caused this. That's when he saw the handle of the training Scythe in my foot. He crawled over and saw strips of my Cinematic Record flowing from the wound. The entire blade was in my foot. He wiggled it out gently and tore off a piece of his shirt sleeve to wrap around the wound, trying to stop the bleeding. He wasn't sure what to do now, and his heart started pounding. He got up and lifted me onto his back. I almost immediantly began to slump and rested my cheek between his shoulder blades, falling asleep. He started jogging through the forest, unsure where he was going, who he'd meet, or where he'd end up. For now, he went down some winding paths till he was sure the two of us wouldn't be found. He set me down and leaned back against a tree. My entire body pulsed with heat. He groaned and pressed compresses of cool, wet leaves on my forehead, resting my head on his lap. After an hour, my temperature didn't go down. He groaned again and did the only thing he could think of. He buried his nose in the crook of my neck, closed his eyes, and prayed. He prayed endlessly for something small, like a plant that would take down fever. That's all he wanted. He endlessly whispered his prayers into my neck until fatigue began to cloud his mind and he simply babbled. By sunrise, he was asleep in the same position. However, a laugh and voice awoke him. The voice laughed,

"Oh~? What do we have here~?"

Grell blinked and looked up, squinting in the light. Tears of relief sprung into his eyes as he looked at the man with a shovel slung over his shoulder before him; The Undertaker.


	3. A Plan To Save Lives

**UNDERTAKER'S SHOP 2:00 A.M.**

After three days, the three friends had reached safety. I slept in a coffin, fever gone, wound treated. Grell, with tears in his eyes, was talking to Undertaker. The elderly Reaper had agreed to help the two lovers escape their pursuers and find a place to live, away from their old lives. Grell repeated for clarity,

"So, you'll call Will, and say you've found us, and you need backup, and he'll come with help, but he'll only see you "reaping" us. And once our souls are claimed, and Will believes us dead, you'll return our souls, and take us to our new home, where we'll be safe, right?"

"Correct~!"

The red Reaper hugged his superior tightly and whispered, tears running down his cheeks,

"Thank you."

Grell suddenly pulled back and asked,

"But, my stuff, at my flat and the Dispatch,"

"Don't worry. I'll take care of it. All of it. Just trust me."

Grell nodded and looked at my sleeping figure and squeezed my hand.

"When will Rouka be okay?"

"Oh, she's strong. She'll be awake within the hour. Then the plan can begin."


	4. Land By The River

**UNDERTAKER'S SHOP NOON**

After a few days of preparing, me, Undertaker, and Grell, all armed, were prepared to fight. Will had been called and was on his way. Undertaker, oddly serious, asked,

"Ready?"

Me and Grell looked at each other, hugging before saying,

"Yes. We're ready."

Will's presence was sensed by us all. We began "fighting" when he ran in. The only thing he saw, was our souls evaporating, as if reaped. Undertaker, panting, turned to Will.

"Their dead. I got them."

Will recovered from shock and bowed to the elder, saying,

"Y-Yes, thank you. I'll come by with the rewards later."

The Reaper didn't object, and just watched the stoic one leave. Undertaker hovered his Scythe over our still bodies and white mist enveloped us. We jumped up, gasping. Hugging, we began crying in relief. Undertaker walked up, holding our bags. He gave them to us and said,

"All right you two. Just follow the river in the same forest from before, and when you find a large pond at the end. Next you'll find a large, strong aspen tree. There's a hollow in the trunk hidden by foliage. It looks normal. There you can stay and be free."

We hugged him happily.

"Thank you, Undertaker."

"Anytime, loves~!"

We left, following the directions to our new home, jumping at any little sounds, afraid we were being followed. Nonetheless, we found the home Undertaker had described, and it was greater then we'd imagined! And now, as the sun rose, me and Grell stood on a rock in the middle of the pond, which shimmered in the light. Small animals gathered around the edge of the water, not afraid of us, since we weren't living. The birds and fish gathered too. And at that moment, free from fear of separation or death at the hands of those who'd once been our friends, we kissed. We were married, with the animals as our guests, the sun as out priest, and the forest as our world.


End file.
